This study will examine whether certain polymorphisms (small gene variances) predispose people to develop age-related macular degeneration (AMD). This eye condition affects people over 50 years of age and can cause permanent loss of central vision. The study will examine and compare the frequency of polymorphisms in patients with AMD to that of individuals without AMD. This information will help identify genetic risk factors for the AMD and may lead to the development of more effective treatments.